His Curse (A Reaper x Mercy One-Shot)
by LunaRose2468
Summary: "What happened to you?" "You tell me." Copyright: I do not own Overwatch. Blizzard Entertainment does.


**Authors note: *IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY, "THE OTHER", THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS.***

 **This little one-shot is just something I came up with because I'm having writer's block for the next chapter of "The Other"- I just don't know what to do, really, so I apologize, but there may not be another chapter up for "The Other" for a while. Again, I am very sorry.**

 **But, while I'm wondering how I'm going to play my cards, I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. So I decided that I might as well write a/some short story(s) to give you guys something to read. So, yeah, enjoy!**

 **…**

"What happened to you?"

Reaper paused, before turning his head slightly, and there she was. Angela Zeigler, also known as Mercy, was standing behind him, so close she could reach out with her arm and touch him. She wore her famous Valkyrie suit, and her Caduceus staff was limply held in her right hand. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and he wished he could comfort her, wipe away the tears she was so forcefully holding back and that would surely come soon enough.

But he couldn't. Many things had changed since their time in Overwatch, and not for the better. Once known as the Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes, he was now known as the ruthless mercenary Reaper, who's very calling sent a cold shiver down people's spines. Oh, how he had changed.

In that very moment, he let himself wonder the same question; what _had_ happened to him? Even though he knew the answer to that, he couldn't help himself. So he let himself wander into his memories…

Starting the day Angela had joined Overwatch seemed to be where his mind wanted to start. When she had first come to Overwatch, she was incredibly friendly and caring to the other members, even to him, though they never usually worked together in missions directly, and he had been pretty intimidating back then.

Not long after her arrival, she became head of the medical department, and her medical expertise and discoveries helped many people across the world and within the organization.

She had been a very beautiful women back then, and even now. But that wasn't the only reason he had liked her so much. It was because she hadn't been intimidated by him, not even in the beginning, had always been willing to talk to him, and was just so _likable_ ; he could list off a million reasons why he had liked her. She had treated him like a true friend, not like a lot of the people who passed through her medical bay, as if he was important to her, as if he was actually someone. Those days before her arrival hadn't been the best, to put it mildly; his position had been given to his best friend, Jack Morrison, and he had instead been made commander of Blackwatch, a secret team of members that worked "in the shadows". He wasn't seen much by the rest of the members of Overwatch after that, and he had developed a dark scowl that was seemingly always on the features of his face. Even when he did interact with others, he didn't say much, and his voice had also developed a sort of growl. But when he had become friends with Angela, he became much happier, he was almost always smiling when with her, and he had never growled at her once in her presence.

Even though most of her time with Overwatch was pretty pleasant, Angela's moral code of peace over violence often put her at odds with different members of Overwatch. Whenever he and Angela had their daily meet-ups, she would often confide in him her worries and frustrations on this, even though he was probably the most immersed in this, him being Blackwatch Commander. But he always listened, like she would listen to him when he talked, and would comfort and reassure her when she needed it.

Then, one day, after a pleasant talk they had, just talking about different things, and him making her laugh every five minutes, he had looked at her gorgeous smiling face, her eyes glimmering with tears from laughter, and he realized, right then, that he loved her. And he was _terrified_.

He hadn't known how to show these feelings to her, hell, he hadn't even known if she liked him as well. They had interacted normally, but now he had noticed more about her; her beautiful blonde hair, the vivid blue of her eyes, her smooth lips…

One afternoon, in which the sun had already set and the sky was turning dark when he had looked out the window, he had been walking down to the medical bay to see Angela, When he had got there, she was, of course, there, as gorgeous as ever, sitting in front of her computer and seemingly typing down a few final notes for the day. After that he didn't know what happened; his instincts just took over, and he had stepped over the threshold…

 _{Flashback}_

Gabriel walked into the medical bay. Angela had just finished when she heard footsteps, and she turned around in her seat to see Gabriel. She smiled warmly, and got up to greet him.

"Gabriel," She said, walking up and giving him a hug, which he returned. "What brings you here? You don't seem to be hurt."

Gabriel chuckled, also returning her smile; typical Angela, always worrying about other people's health. "No, I'm fine, thank you."

"Well that's good." They then realized that they were very close to each other. Angela's hands were resting on Gabriel's shoulders, and Gabriel's arms were loosely circled around her waist. Angela blushed and made to move away, but Gabriel's grip tightened slightly, enough to make Angela pause and look up at him with slight confusion and surprise. The look in his eyes had changed, and her eyes widened when she realized that he was looking at her with affection. And not an 'only friends' type of affection. An 'I love you' type of affection. And she found herself not disliking it.

"Gabriel?" She whispered softly.

He seemed not to have heard her, for he slowly leaned in closer, until she felt the gentle pressure of his warm lips on hers.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, and during it she did not respond, still in shock at what was happening. When he pulled away, he saw her look of surprise, and seemed to have misinterpreted it. He pulled away, shaking his head and frowning. How could he be so stupid to do such a thing, to her of all people?

"I'm sorry, Angela," He started, stammering slightly, and backing away to the door. "I don't know what came over me-"

"Wait!" She shouted, briskly walking back up to him. "Wait," She said, softer now, as she put both of her hands on either side of his face, leaned in, and kissed him.

He paused, much like her before, but only for a second, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. She circled her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

He tasted to her like something exotically spicy, but with a sweet touch. She tasted to him like the Swiss chocolates that she had given to him a few times. This kiss lasted for much longer, and though it wasn't passionate, it held meaning. And a very strong one at that.

They were both breathless when they pulled away, their forehead's leaning against each other. Angela smiled a huge, bright smile at Gabriel, and he returned it with a grin of his own.

 _{End of Flashback}_

They became almost inseparable after that. They had spent most of their time not doing missions or other stuff for Overwatch (and in his case Blackwatch) together, and eventually she moved in with Gabriel. Even though they had never told any of the other members about their relationship, a lot of them just seemed to have known. She was his anchor to sanity, and he was her support for whenever she fell. They seemingly completed each other.

But then things changed. Though he had never told anyone about this, he actually had some kind of dark power inside of him, ever since the Super Soldier Program. He knew because sometimes he had felt it, when he had fought; he would sometimes use it. In his dreams, it came to him like a being of its own, in the shape of a cloaked shadow with a white skull mask, and with it came blood, screams, and death. He would always wake up from these dreams covered in sweat and breathing heavily. It would've been worse had Angela not been there, being awoken and immediately comforting him, seeming to sense that he was having nightmares. She would wrap her arms around him and whisper soothingly into his ear until he calmed down. One night she had asked him about the nightmares. He hadn't answered, and she had never asked again after that.

This thing seemed to feed on all of his negative emotions, especially his anger and jealousy of Jack being chosen over him as Overwatch Commander. So one day, when he was called by Jack for a discussion, the discussion turned into a fight, and a loud one. He didn't even remember how it had escalated into a fight, but there friendship had begun to slowly break after that.

After that, whenever they passed each other in the halls, they wouldn't even give the other so much as a glance, and when they did, they would give each other dark looks. Every meeting after that would escalate into a fight. The darkness inside had also begun to abuse his power over Blackwatch; Gabriel made and let his soldiers do more than what they were supposed to do, and their acts had even been witnessed by unfortunate bystanders, who had obviously told the news, since Overwatch was being pressed about these events, and them not responding to the accusations only made it more believable. Some of the members of Overwatch even began to leave and retire out of shame. Whenever Jack demanded why Gabriel was doing this, he wouldn't answer, which caused a lot of their fights.

By now, a lot of the members knew that Jack and Gabriel's long lasting friendship was starting to fall apart. They tried their best, especially Angela, to try and mend things between the two, but their efforts were in vain. Eventually it all came to a breaking point. They were at the Swiss headquarters when one of their fights turned physical. They were trying to kill each other now. But what Jack hadn't known was that Gabriel had hidden a bomb inside the headquarters. It went off and caused mass distruction to the HQ. They had both seemingly died, but Angela revived him, and for some reason that caused his darkness to take him over. Gabriel had gone, eaten by the darkness, and had been replaced with Reaper. He had left in the dark of night, vowing to kill all Overwatch members.

His mind stopped there, and Reaper allowed himself to drift back into the present. So that's how it had all happened. With all of the death and destruction he spread, it was hard to remember such things, but at the same time it felt right to remember. He realized that Angela was still standing there, waiting for his answer, even though he didn't really have a proper answer. He sighed quietly, and said, in his dark voice,

"You tell me."

 **…**

 **And DONE! I spent about 24 hours wanting to finish this, and here it is. It's probably not the best Mercykill story out there, but I really wanted to right this. Please don't kill me, Gency and Mercy76 fans, I love those pairings as well.**

 **So, I do believe I might have some explaining to do. My theory is based on a recent tweet from the lead writer on Overwatch Michael Chu that the wording on Reaper's bio is deliberate when it states that he's been fighting fights for decades. My theory is that Reaper was inside of him from around the time of the Super Soldier Program, and when Mercy revived him, something happened that caused him to turn completely. Of course, that's just my opinion; what do you, dear readers, think of it. Please do let me now!**

 ***AGAIN, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER STORY, "THE OTHER", THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ PAST THIS POINT.***

 **Hopefully my writer's block won't last for much longer, and I'll try to work on "The Other" for you guys. But until then, this is LunaRose2468 signing off. PEACE! (:-)**


End file.
